Fossil Fighters Manga Chapter 3
Cover The cover features Hunter looking at his new Vivosuar that Diggins revived. Summary Diggins is reviving Hunter's new Vivosuaur and it's revealed to be a V-raptor then Hunter is excited to have a small Vivosuaur while Rosie is a bit jealous about it. Diggins informs the Vivosuaur is very agile and is a great counter towards long-range attacks, Diggins gives them a objective that's gonna be a good exercise. Diggins claims there's Ancient Digadigamid around the Knotwood Forest, when they go there Rosie wonders why are they sent to that place. Rosie wonders what if they came across a ghost but Hunter is fooling around the place and not listening to Rosie, Rosie says she's with him because she worries about him but his childish behavior makes her not care about him. But three figures with masks appear in front of Rosie and she summons Venator to trample them. But Rosie realizes that their natives in the area and apologize to them as she assumed they were a ghost. The Digadig Chieftain wants their help to return a key from a group of people who stole from them and Hunter & Rosie enter a pyramid. Rosie wonders if they would even find them somewhere big inside but Hunter believes it'll be way harder, a group gets spotted then they try to hide in front of them but since they've already been spotted they now know they aren't basic kids. As they get out of their disguise, they announce themselves as the "BB Bandits" and they both reveal their names as Vivian, Rex, and Shivels but Rosie & Hunter aren't amused and want the key now, Vivian then states why she hates kids and her team will duel them. The team summons their Vivosuaurs: Lexo, Pachy, and S-raptor! Hunter's surprised unlike the previous guy they're real Fossil Fighters, Hunter has no choice but he summoned his new Vivosuaur so it can be a '3 versus 3' battle. Once Hunter & Rosie summoned their Vivosuaurs, Vivian is highly confident about winning since their opponents are still underage and starts the battle with Lexo & S-raptor moving. The BB Bandits charge with their Vivosuaurs with their opponent preparing themselves for an attack but the charge was bait and once the team was off-guard, Patchy charges from a far distance and strikes on Spinax. Hunter & Rosie are clueless about what happened, Vivian confidently explains to the inexperience Fighters that it was a long-range attack and they use the same strategy on Venator. Hunter notices that Lexo & S-raptor are just used as a distraction as Patchy is mainly used to attack, Rosie reminds Hunter that V-raptor can't just as far and this gives Hunter an idea, Spinax & Venator charges at them this time. Vivian assures charging at them won't do anything and Lexo & S-raptor block their attack then V-raptor now strikes fast that Vivian can't see, V-raptor leaps off Spinax back and strikes at Pachy. As Pachy gets attacked, Rex and Shivels get distracted then Spinax and Venator attack them, as they retrieved the key back from the Bandits, they retreat and they tell them that they will see them again. Once Hunter & Rosie head back to the camp to return the key and the people celebrate, Rosie honestly believes Hunter is learning fast about fighting until Hunter chases Rosie with a fossilized dinosaur drop which Rosie runs away in disgust. Characters Humans *Hunter *Rosie *Tribe Members *Dr. Diggins *Chief *Vivian *Snivels Other *Rex Vivosuars *Venator *Spinax *V-Raptor *Lexo *Pachy *S-Raptor Category:Fossil Fighters Manga